pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Nature Power (move)
*In a plain terrain or building, Nature Power will become Tri Attack *In an Electric Field, Nature Power will become Thunderbolt *In a Grassy Field, Nature Power will become Energy Ball *In a Misty Field, Nature Power will become Moonblast *In a Dark Crystal Cavern, Nature Power will become Dark Pulse *On a Chess Board, Nature Power will become Ancient Power *In a Big Top Arena, Nature Power will become Acrobatics *In a Burning Field, Nature Power will become Flamethrower *In a Swamp Field, Nature Power will become Muddy Water *In a Rainbow Field, Nature Power will become Aurora Beam *In a Corrosive Field, Nature Power will become Acid *In a Corrosive Mist Field, Nature Power will become Acid Spray *In a Desert Field, Nature Power will become Sand Tomb *In an Icy Field, Nature Power will become Ice Beam *In a Rocky Field, Nature Power will become Rock Smash *In a Forest Field, Nature Power will become Wood Hammer *In a Superheated Field, Nature Power will become Heat Wave *In a Factory Field, Nature Power will become Gear Grind *In a Short-circuit Field, Nature Power will become Discharge *In a Wasteland, Nature Power will become Gunk Shot *On an Ashen Beach, Nature Power will become Meditate *On a Water Surface, Nature Power will become Whirlpool *Underwater, Nature Power will become Water Pulse *In a Cave, Nature Power will become Rock Tomb *In a Glitch Field, Nature Power will become Metronome *In a Crystal Cavern, Nature Power will become Power Gem *On a Murkwater Surface, Nature Power will become Sludge Wave *On a Mountain, Nature Power will become Rock Slide *On a Snowy Mountain, Nature Power will become Avalanche *In a Holy Field, Nature Power will become Judgement *In a Mirror Arena, Nature Power will become Mirror Shot *In a Dragon's Den, Nature Power will become Dragon Pulse *In a Flower Garden, Nature Power will become Growth, except for in Stage 5, in which it will become Petal Blizzard *In a Starlight Arena, Nature Power will become Moonblast *In a Fairy Tale Field, Nature Power will become Secret Sword Pokémon that learn Nature Power By leveling up *Lotad (level 24), Lombre (level 28), Ludiculo (start) *Seedot (level 15), Nuzleaf (level 9) *Deerling (level 41), Sawsbuck (level 44) *Amaura (level 41), Aurorus (level 43) *Xerneas (level 72) Via TM *Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur *Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, Bellossom *Paras, Parasect *Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Victreebell *Geodude, Graveler, Golem *Onix, Steelix *Exeggcute, Exeggutor *Kabutops *Mew *Chikorita, Bayleef, Meganium *Cyndaquil, Quilava, Typhlosion *Bonsly, Sudowoodo *Sunkern, Sunflora *Slugma, Macargo *Corsola *Celebi *Treeko, Grovyle, Sceptile *Lotad, Lombre, Ludiculo *Seedot, Nuzleaf, Shiftry *Budew, Roselia, Roserade *Numel, Camerupt *Torkoal *Cacnea, Cacturne *Crawdaunt *Tropius *Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra *Cherubi, Cherrim *Carnivine *Finneon *Tangrowth *Leafeon *Heatran *Regigigas *Shaymin *Snivy, Servine, Serperior *Pansage, Simisage *Roggenrola, Boldore, Gigalith *Sewaddle, Swadloon, Leavanny *Cottonee, Whimsicott *Petilil, Lilligant *Maractus *Dwebble, Crustle *Deerling, Sawsbuck *Foongus, Amoongus *Ferroseed, Ferrothorn *Virizion *Chespin, Quilladin, Chesnaught *Bunnelby, Diggersby *Flabébé, Floette, Florges *Skiddo, Gogoat *Binacle, Barbacle *Amaura, Aurorus *Carbink *Phantump, Trevenant *Pumpkaboo, Gourgeist *Xerneas *Diancie Category:TMs Category:Normal Moves Category:Status Moves Category:Offensive Moves Category:Moves